Drinking Buddies
by MirrorDede
Summary: Oscar Vessalius and Xerxes Break are drinking buddies, and they say that the only difference between a straight man and a gay man is about 6 beers. Cracky softcore smut for the kink meme.


**A request from the kink meme:**

"Yes, I want to see Oscar x Break. In this situation preferably:

It's been mentioned before that they're drinking buddies. I would like some fun with Oscar being completely drunk out of his mind, Break is of course sober (though he's pretending not to be), and Oscar mistakes Break for a woman at first and hits on him...

And it ends with a lemon somehow. xD Does Oscar come to his senses and want Break anyway? Does Break grin and bear it to humiliate Oscar later? I don't care, I just need this."

_OP: I'm not sure this is exactly what you're looking for, but I tried and it was more fun to write this pairing than I expected. _

_If Break seems a bit OOC it's because I was trying to make him seem more feminine, like how Oscar might see him through the lens of drunkenness._

_Here we go:_

*****Drinking Buddies*****

"Some more wine, Xerxes?" asked Oscar, leaning over and nearly falling out of his chair.

"Oh my," said Xerxes, grinning, "You'd better let me pour my own, I'm not sure you could do it without spilling, Oscar-sama."

Xerxes took the bottle and poured a bit more into his glass.

"I don't know how you do it, Xerxes. You really hold your liquor well."

"Ah, well, it's one of my more unusual skills."

"Really? Tell me about some of your other 'unusual skills.'" Oscar grinned and leaned forward, his face flushed from drinking.

The white-haired man tapped his finger against his lips thoughtfully.

"I can tie a cherry stem into a knot with my tongue."

"Waaht?" Oscar again almost fell out of his chair. "I wish we had some cherries around here, hehe!"

Xerxes took a sip of his wine, pinky finger pointed in the air.

"You know Xerx," said Oscar, standing up shakily and sliding into the loveseat next to him. "You really are a fun person to hang around with..."

"Mmm, you too, Oscar-sama," Xerxes said, flapping his wrists and grinning.

"Aww, cut the formalities, drop the 'sama.'…we're old friends…" Oscar put his arm around the other man, who tensed up a bit at the touch. "You know I've been wondering. I…I normally wouldn't ask you a question like this for fear that you'd slug me, but, uh…you know it's been a long time since I kissed a woman, and I was wondering if you'd uh…uh-"

"Set you up on a date with Sharon? Hoho! I don't think you're her type."

"N-no!" sputtered Oscar, flushing more pink than before. "I meant…you…could I …er…kiss you? Er…or would you kiss me? How about that." Oscar looked like an eager puppy, about to start panting and drooling.

Xerxes blushed slightly, pried Oscar's hand off his shoulder and moved as far away from Oscar as he could without actually getting out of the loveseat, which wasn't very far.

"Oscar-sama, I'm flattered, but I don't really fancy you in that way."

"Ah…" Oscar looked down at his hands, dejected. "I am not surprised."

"But you know something," Xerxes said, smiling mischievously, "I have, what you might call a 'special interest' in your beard." He reached his hand toward Oscar's face and touched his beard, gently stroking with his fingers. _Ah what the hell…it's just a kiss,_ thought Break.

Oscar exhaled and closed his eyes. A moment later, he felt his friend's fingers move from his beard to the smooth skin on his lips and linger there briefly, then touch his chin and suddenly, his lips tingled with the pressure of another's lips on his own.

His eyes opened and he saw one red eye – just inches from his own - flickering shut. He gasped, his mouth opened, and Xerxes' tongue poked inside his mouth. Oscar tried to draw that tongue deeper into his own mouth, while his arms pulled the other man closer, till Xerxes was nearly on his lap.

"Mm," Xerxes said, pulling away a little. "Just what more do you have in mind here, ah?"

Oscar blushed and smiled slightly, slurring his words drunkenly when he spoke. "Ahhh! You kish like a woman, you know? Your shkin is so soft…" He touched the other man's face with his rough palm, and Xerxes grasped his hand and kissed it, then stood up and stepped away.

"Unfortunately for you, I am not a woman. Lips are lips…they're same on a man or woman. But beyond that, I have nothing you could possibly want."

Xerxes picked up his wine glass and chugged it, wishing fervently that he could feel something from the wine beyond a touch of relaxation.

Oscar looked admiringly at his friend's slender body, which he knew housed great power, despite his elegant and fragile appearance. His eyes fell upon a certain spot near the top of his trousers, and he was certain the bulge there was more pronounced than usual. He stood up and locked him in a warm embrace, and pressed so close he became more certain that yes, there was some evidence of arousal there.

"Hey Xerx, lesh go to bed," Oscar whispered, winking.

"Hehe," Xerxes laughed nervously. "I'm not really tired yet…"

"Good. Wha' I've got in mind you need to be wide awake for." He reached down and gave the bulge in Xerxes' trousers a squeeze.

"Oh, I misspoke, I am quite tired actually." Xerxes tried to force a yawn into his sleeve.

Without hesitation, Oscar scooped him up and tried to carry him bridal style, but he was so drunk he stumbled and fell. Xerxes was pinned from the waist down under a nearly unconscious Oscar.

"Get off me," grunted Xerxes, trying to pull himself out from under the heavier man.

"Get you off? Sure …" mumbled Oscar, his eyes closed, body still.

For several minutes, Xerxes tried to get out from under Oscar, and the struggle produced sensations in his body that were not entirely unwelcome. After a moment of trying to pull himself in one direction, he realized the pressure on his private parts was too pleasurable to ignore, and he started squirming back and forth underneath the other man.

"Ah…a body is a body…doesn't matter who it is, really," mumbled Xerxes. "I'm sure Oscar-sama won't mind, after all he's my friend." He grabbed hold of Oscar's side and started pushing and pulling him back and forth, trying to get the right amount of friction going. It had been so long since he'd gotten any release, it didn't take long for him to melt into a state of orgasmic contentment.

He sighed and looked down at Oscar's face; sleeping or unconscious, he wasn't sure.

_Well, I really do 'use' everyone around me, don't I?_

**THE END**

**Weeeelll…I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**After this I think I could pair Break with ANYONE!**


End file.
